Abilities
Abilities are special feats the characters can preform due to their physical prowess or their connection to the magic in the land and its surroundings. Each Ability must add up to 3 points and different aspects of an ability assigns different amounts of points according to its weight in battle and its usefulness in combat. An Ability is made up of 4 Aspects. Type, Range and Effect, which have a Point cost, and Flair, which is freely decided by you. Type What Phase is used and how the Ability occurs. * Active: 0 Points * Reaction: +1 Point * Free: +2 Points * Passive: +0 Points Range The distance and area affected by the Ability. Can be combined to make areas around a target. Target Require an Attack Roll to hit the target unless joined with an Area. In that case follow Area rules. * Self: 0 Points * 5ft Target: 0 Points * 30ft Target(Stackable): +1 Point Area Source either Self or a target chosen from Target list. Requires a Saving Throw vs Mod to all within area. * 10ft Cone: +1 Points * 20ft Cone: +2 Points * 30ft Cone: +3 Points * 15ft Line: +1 Point * 30ft Line: +2 Points * 5ft Around: +1 Point * 15ft Around: +2 Points * 30ft Around: +3 Points Effect What an Ability actually does. An Effect can be a combination of Effects from different Sub-Groups, as long as they keep to the allotted Points. Damage Only for Actives and Passives. * 1d4 + Mod: +1 Point * 1d6 + Mod: +2 Points * 1d8 + Mod: +3 Points * 1d10 + Mod: +4 Points * 1d12 + Mod: +5 Points Heal * 1d4 + Mod: +2 Point * 1d6 + Mod: +3 Points * 1d8 + Mod: +4 Points * 1d10 + Mod: +5 Points Shield * 1d4 + Mod: +1 Point * 1d6 + Mod: +2 Points * 1d8 + Mod: +3 Points * 1d10 + Mod: +4 Points * 1d12 + Mod: +5 Points Movement If you choose an Area for range, you must choose if it occurs at the start or the end of your Movement. Dashes create AOO, while Blinks do not. * 15ft Dash: +2 Point * 30ft Dash: +3 Points * 15ft Blink: +3 Points * 30ft Blink: +4 Points Conditions * Blinded: +2 Points * Prone: +2 Point * Allured: +1 Point * Attracted: +2 Points * Charmed: +3 Point * Provoked: +1 Point * Baited: +2 Point * Taunted: +3 Point * Frightened: +1 Point * Scared: +2 Point * Feared: +3 Point * Slowed: +1 Point * Weakened: +2 Points * Restrained: +2 Points * Exhausted: +2 Points * Stunned: +3 Points * Push Back 15ft: +1 Point * Push Back 30ft: +2 Points * Push Back 45ft: +3 Points * Invisible: +3 Points * Encouraged 1d4 + Mod: +3 Points * Encouraged 1d6 + Mod: +4 Points * Protected 1d4 + Mod: +2 Points * Protected 1d6 + Mod: +3 Points * Protected 1d8 + Mod: +4 Points * Hardened +1: +1 Point * Hardened +2: +2 Points * Hardened +3: +3 Points * Hasted 10ft: +1 Point * Hasted 20ft: +2 Points * Hasted 30ft: +3 Points * Elusive +1: +1 Point * Elusive +2: +2 Points * Elusive +3: +3 Points * Evasive +1: +1 Point * Evasive +2: +2 Points * Evasive +3: +3 Points * Empower: +1 Point Empower gives the next Physical Attack an Effect. Summon: Summons are spawned creatures that require an Active to control, and deal a certain amount of damage using your modifiers in their attacks. Summon has 30ft Combat Speed and all stats are 0. Range must be a Target. They can last up to 1 minute out of combat. * You can see what it sees and feel what it feels: +1 Point * Looks and acts like source(Perception vs Mod): +1 Point * 1 HP and no Damage: +1 Points * 1d4 HP and Damage: +3 Points * 1d6 HP and Damage: +4 Points * 1d8 HP and Damage: +5 Points * Grounded: +0 Point * Flying: +2 Points * Ranged 30ft: +1 Point Constraint: Abilities sometimes need constraints that determine when something occurs. If there is no clear moment to enact a Constraint, use the start of your turn. * On Hit (Only for Stacks): +1 Point * On Miss (Only for Stacks): +1 Point * When Hit (Only for Stacks): +1 Point * When Missed (Only for Stacks): +1 Point * On 4th Hit: +0 Point * On Consecutive Hit: +1 Point * On 4th Attack Roll: +1 Points * While under Condition: +2 Points * While target under Condition: +2 Points Stacks: If a passive has stacks, you must choose a way to gain and lose them. You may use Constraints as ways to gain or lose stacks, using their Points if you are gaining Stacks, and reducing their Points if losing Stacks. Having Stacks does not cost Points. Max Stacks = 3. Per Stack: * Gain a level of Positive Condition(Must start with +1 Point): +2 Points * Gain +1 to Hit: +3 Points * Gain +1 to Damage: +3 Points * Take -1 Damage: +3 Points Category:Mechanics